The Girl Who Played With Fire
by Star-Born-In-Fire
Summary: You think it would be easy, appearing in a fantasy world. Making friends and having that Mary-sue attitude. You're sadly mistaken. Facing death each day, fighting for survival and trying to understand knowledge of their world is harder than you think. Future Sasuke/Oc.


**The Girl Who Played With Fire**

**You think it would be easy, appearing in a fantasy world. Making friends and having that Mary-sue attitude. You're sadly mistaken. Facing death each day, fighting for survival and trying to understand knowledge of their world is harder than you think.**

* * *

It was cold, to say the least. The wind battered my back harshly, pushing me forward at a hunch while the raging rain slammed harshly off my umbrella. The rain grew heavier, much to my dismay I could no longer hear the cars pass me by. The wind was screaming through my ears like a banshee while the rain sounded like falling marbles bouncing off the top of my umbrella.

The umbrella itself was no help anymore. I was already drenched thanks to the cruel weather, I wouldn't be surprised if I was stricken by lightening. My luck was terrible.

I sighed with a grimace, I could feel how wet my feet were. Feeling the sludgy rain and mud wriggle around in my shoes. If I was wealthier and had more money, I would have been able to get myself something to protect me from the horrible weather. My shoes were covered in holes and rips, even my jeans had rips in them. Though it's not something ideal to wear in this sort of weather. But, I couldn't help that.

I shouldn't be complaining. I should be grateful for what I have, my mother is hardworking and always manages to put food on the table for me and my younger sister.

I sighed again. I didn't have far to go, maybe another mile or two until I got to the school, where it would be warm. Suddenly determine stricken for the need of warmth, I quickened my pace, jumping over large puddles to stop myself from getting anymore wet. Though, there was no point, I was drenched from head to toe. I'd probably end up with a cold at this rate…

There was without a doubt, that I would be made a fool of. My hair probably looked like a wild mop, full of knots and thrown all over the place. I was also covered in mud from walking through fields. But, I was used to it by now. I wasn't part of the 'in' crowd, or popular to say the least. I had about two friends and even then they were associated in the popular groups and only ever talked to me in class. I didn't have a best friend, just friends. If they could be called friends anyway.

The wind grew heavier, causing me to stumble forward and let go of the umbrella. My hands caught my fall, landing in a rather large puddle. I cursed in my head, over and over again but hoped and prayed no one saw me fall. I would never live it down.

After quickly thinking I tried to get back up. But my hands seemed to have been caught or stuck. I tried pulling myself back while getting on my knees, but it seemed hopeless. I looked down at the dark puddle with anger. But that quickly turned to shock. I couldn't see my reflection, it was like staring down into dark sea waters or like black and thick tar.

I struggled more, but it seemed as if I was caught in glue. Frantically I thought about what I should do, I refused to call out for help though. Knowing I couldn't be heard over the angry roar of the wind and it was far too embarrassing to be found like this.

I continued to try and pull away, but something strange happened. It was like something was sucking on my skin, pulling me down as if gravity had become all of a sudden extremely intense and heavy.

I felt my hands and knees sinking down while the push of gravity pulled me down into the puddle.

My eyes grew wide as my face, only inches away from the puddle, grew close. I could feel the water touch the tip of my nose, feeling the prickly coldness shiver down my spine. I tightly shut my eyes, continuing to struggle.

This should be impossible, puddles shouldn't be like this. Let alone cause me to get stuck and sink, especially on the street, it should be level with the ground. Or maybe, perhaps this was not a puddle? Maybe a hole in the ground that had failed to have any warnings around it?

I grit my teeth and held my breath, feeling my body and face submerge underneath the strange 'puddle' I had fallen into.

Seconds past and I continued to hold my breath. My body felt lighter, like gravity had let me go. I begun to claw around for something to grab. But nothing reached my trembling fingers.

More seconds past, it was becoming harder to keep a hold of my breath. I could hold it for 20 maybe 30 seconds max but that was it.

A thought crossed my mind. 'I'm going to die' I'd told myself. But it was quickly replaced by another 'Someone should have saw me, right?'. Would I ever see my beloved mother or sister again? I felt my eyes burning, like hot liquid was forming behind closed eyes. I shouldn't think like that, I was bound to be found, hopefully soon.

I shivered as I felt myself sink further and further down, all I could do was hopelessly claw around me. Blindly searching for something that will help my dear life.

My cheeks puffed as I tried to hold my breath, I could feel my head becoming light while it gently pounded in a rhythmic pattern. My heart was banging loudly against my chest, as if commanding me to breathe. No longer being able to cling to the last of my air, I let go while my eyes snapped open.

My hands flashed toward my neck as if I were choking. I coughed and kicked my legs, as if imagining the water rushing into my lungs. But shockingly, I felt nothing. I sucked in suddenly, it was like breathing air. No water could be felt entering my body.

Paralyzed with shock, I floated downward while staring upward. In the far distance I could see a small light, just faintly though. It was like staring through a tunnel, seeing the dim light at the end.

I subconsciously reached out to it, as if I could reach it. But I knew it couldn't. Jumping suddenly, I heard an ear piercing scream. It took me a moment to process that the voice was coming from me. Screaming. I couldn't control it though, I think it was human instinct.

My throat felt like it was being scratched by metal claws with each scream that came out. It burned.

By body reacted by itself as I found myself trying to swim upward, but it was impossible. It was like something was pulling me down, further into the abyss. My voice box continued to scream as if someone would hear me.

My hands formed claws as I scratched around trying to pull myself up. It didn't work though, I just fell quicker.

The light now became a faded dot, barely visible in the dark. I momentarily stopped screaming, letting out a sudden hiccup. I was panicking, I knew that much. My breaths were becoming quicker and more rapid as I felt my heartbeat pick up its pace. I screamed again, clenching my eyes shut.

My head became much lighter and dizzy. I hiccuped again after I'd finished yet another scream while my eyes reopened. My flailing and floundering limbs stopped struggling as I eventually found that it was hopeless.

My lip quivered as I knew I couldn't do anything, I was useless right now.

I closed my eyes again and tried to calm myself. _'Perhaps I'm dreaming…'_ I silently thought to myself. _'Maybe…'_

* * *

**Please review me and I shall update soon!**


End file.
